


The Not-So Smart Car (Title in works)

by RandomTraveler5683



Series: Fangirling is useless [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Not Beta Read, Not Serious, OC insert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Shapeshifting, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTraveler5683/pseuds/RandomTraveler5683
Summary: Belladonna wasn't sure what to do here. So, she went with the flow, while debating if she's overpowered or a Mary Sue.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fangirling is useless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. What a boring start

When she woke up, she started to honk crazily and no, she wasn't in the car hitting the wheel. Oh god no, she was the car. Bells had taken years to get over the fact she was a car. She wasn't even a transformer, despite the ability to make a hologram (that wasn't really one, too solid, but she has no idea what to call it), and change shape. Somehow she lucked out and didn't need to fill up on gas.

Gradually, it became clear where she was. Marvel. She's not even sure if it's MCU. But it was boring, lonely. So, she traveled the US, eating food with money that she makes from singing. (Of course, it takes dying and becoming a damn car for her to get the ability to sing.) Stealing a couple songs from future artists. Feeling bad on the days she gets offers from random people who said they could help her become a star.

After a while, her boredom seemed impossible to get rid of, then she learned about Tony Stark coming to Las Vegas. So of course, she tracked him down. She just didn't expect him to be in a giant trash can when she finally found him two days later. Looking at the poor dude, she decided to pull him out, gagging when she smelt rotten eggs. She quickly got rid of her sense of smell as she lifted him out.

Just for kicks, she carried him like a princess. Looking at his face, she realized that he does look a bit like RDJ but more handsome. No offense to the guy, but she found him more attractive at the age forty than the age twenty. But this guy was model ready, despite being pulled out of trash literally seconds ago.

She set him down in her car, trying to remember what hotel he was staying in. God, she misses phones and the internet. Mostly Google, but she likes to think they all go together. Not right now, they still use flip phones for god's sake. They still had three years until they get a camera on phones.

"Ugh," her head snapped towards him as he slowly started to move. Panicking, she got rid of her hologram and shut off the engine. He looked around, before sighing and crawling in the back. Going straight to sleep.

Eventually, she started to heat up the car, it was way too cold for a human. Last she heard, it was supposed to be thirty degrees out. He didn't get up until two o'clock in the afternoon, looking confused while he looked around the car. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back.

"I must have bought it," he muttered as he stared at the ceiling. No doubt trying to pull up a memory that didn't exist. He climbed over her seat again.

She thought it would have been weird to have someone in her car because it was, you know her. But she didn't mind it too much, it just-his dirty shoes are leaving marks and she had always taken pride in being clean. "Hey! Watch it, bonehead! You are getting my seat dirty! It's bad enough, you smell like a damn fart machine!"

He looked at her radio, which had been blinking on and off while she talked. She huffed, "what? Never seen a talking car before? Honestly, it's like you never saw Herbie."

"You can talk. I got a talking car." She didn't really like his eyes that shined brightly while he looked at her. "I know I didn't make you, I couldn't have, not enough time. Are you an alien? A Transformer? Autobots or Decepticon?"

"I am a fucking Neutral, like I am going to side with those fuckers. Both sides had destroyed our planet and killed too many in their self pointed mission of helping our people. Last I know, we are down to a pitiful number of three hundred and sixty-seven." She bit out, turning on her car, she pointed three different fake guns at him. "How do you know about our people and those morons?!"

Tony panicked as he held up his hands. "Woah, let's calm down here. No need for those, but might I say, they are a work of art." He complimented as he slowly pushed the one away from his head.

Bells couldn't handle it anymore as she pulled the guns away with a snort. "I am just messing around, I ain't gonna shoot you! You are too important for that! Sorry if I scared ya! I just thought it would have been funny. The guns are fake, but thank you anyways."

"I see that you watch TV," Tony finally said as he sat back surprising calmly. Maybe he was good at hiding his emotions or maybe she sucked at reading them. Possibly both.

-x-

In the end, he brought her home and it wasn't an easy ride. Mostly because she didn't want him to drive her. That was personal and weird. So, out came her hologram and boy, did he get a creepy look on his face.

"Stop touching," she slapped his hand away. Throwing a glare at him, she turned on the radio. Immediately a male voice started to talk about Tony and him being missing in action. "Bro? What the fuck, you are supposed to be at a fundraiser?"

"I am just gonna change the subject, you are a Chevy Bel Air 1956? No, 1957, why? I mean you are beautiful, but having a more modern car would let you blend in more. Unless you can't change shape, how old are you?" He asked her as he opened her glove box. She kept her fake License and registration there. He laughed, "Belladonna Fairs, nice name. Birthday is July 25, 1976, five years younger than me. Is that really your age?"

"Yeah, it is. Don't call me Bella or Belladonna, I like Bells. I guess I could change shape, but I like this form." She told him as she pulled into a rest area. He looked around, turning off the car, she hopped out. "Anthony, are you hungry? I am hungry and thirsty. I have some water and food in the back."

He followed her, asking questions and she answered them as honestly as possible. Opening the trunk, she grabbed a couple pops and a big bag of chips. "I only got junk food, I eat mostly for the taste. Food doesn't really do much for me." He grabbed some candy and orange juice. "We can stop for some food at a diner if you want."

"So, can you turn your car into a human or a robot?" He opened up the nerds and poured them in his mouth.

"I haven't really tested how far I could go. I focused on not getting caught by very unpleasant people and the government." She thought about it for a moment, staring off into the distance. "Chances are I could. I am pretty sure that I am a Mary Sue, a half breed. Maybe quarter. I got the looks, the powers, but none of the love ability, smarts or- actually I guess you could put the tragic past in it."

He said nothing after that, strangely quiet. Bells wondered what she was doing with her life. Actually, she kinda wanted the smarts from Mary Sue package. Was Tony consider a Gary Stu? No, he worked for his shit, got the hard work behind the talent. Plus not everyone liked him.


	2. On the bright side!

Okay, it's been two hours and she knows the two cars were following them. Most likely because of her passenger next to her. There's no way she had brought attention to herself besides this one thing. For Christ sakes, she even wasted a bit of money on gas now and then. She was paranoid beyond belief, so many fucked up people were here and she doesn't want any of that. She knew on some level, coming to Tony was going to have some cons. But she wanted to grow closer to him, or at least get to know him better. 

As much as she wanted to worry about everything, she knew that it was just going to a bad end. So, she pulled into another rest stop and changed shape, making Anthony wake up with a yelp. She said nothing, only kept her eyes on the mirrors. Watching the black cars drive in while she pulled out. 

"We got tails, anything I should worry about?" She asked him, he looked behind them. "Black car, on the left with the woman driving. The other black car with the stupid man looking around with binoculars."

"Don't worry, just a couple of pests," he waved it off while he started to lower himself. "Keep driving. Don't stop."

She wondered if she should tell him that they were spotted. The man with binoculars wasn't subtle, but it was too late, bullets hit her windows. Thankfully, she didn't feel a thing. But the sound wasn't muffled as Anthony flinched. "Look on the bright side, I am bullet proof." 

She gripped her wheel with a grin, something lit up in her as she turned towards him. "Buckle up, buttercup, the fun is about to start." Mentally, she crossed off being in a car chase on her bucket list. 

She stomped on the gas. 

-x-

She had hoped that the pursuers would have ran out of gas before they got lost and they ended up trapped. But as she stared at the old building in front of them, she had realized that they pushed her here. She fell in their trap, whoever this group is, they had planned. She just brought the greatest mind into a dangerous situation. She just killed off Ironman. 

Breathing in, she reached into the glove box, where a shiny new whip sat there. Anthony looked at her, "a whip? You are going to bring a whip? To a gun fight?"

She shrugged, "I don't know how to use a gun. I thought a whip would be better." He looked at her with this look and she wanted to laugh but that was probably inappropriate. 

"But you know how to use a whip?" 

"Not really, but I can learn."

"We are going to die."

The Whip can electrify people. It follows her commend. Her hologram can dodge like no body's business. It also wasn't bullet proof 100%, but it didn't hurt too much. It bleed, apparently getting it damaged made her tired. They learned all of that in twenty minutes of fighting. 

On the bright side, they lived!

And finally, Anthony is starting to hate that whole 'on the bright side'. 


	3. And on the other side...

So Bells liked to say that she didn't plan this. Well, she never plans anything, but she definitely did not plan this. She became Anthony's (just call me Tony - it's Anthony or Mr. Stark- You know what, Anthony is fine for now), bodyguard. But that was a cover, he was running _'Tests'_ on her.

It was fun, learning her limits, trying to figure out how far they go. She didn't think she could have befriended him because of how far apart their level of smarts were. Their interests were also different, but they sort of found a common ground. Music and her powers.

It was a shaky thing, but Bells wanted to believe that it will strengthen over time. Maybe she was just being clingy to the first living thing she allowed herself to actually become close to and get to know in this shitty world. And possibly ruining the only future that she knows doesn't change the fact that she was starting to care for the dude. Cooking and cleaning for him, not his lab nor room that's his space, his kitchen and living room were free for all. She wanted to stay for just a bit more.

She also met Jarvis, he was just above Siri in terms of being sentimental. Or it seemed like it, there was something that nagged at her. She left him alone for now. Jarvis may not be up to the level he would become, but he will.

"Hey, Jarvis?" She called as she stopped wiping down the counter. "Do you think I can hook myself up on a computer? I mean, I can make a cord and just? I don't know, plug myself into it? What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, Miss Fair, shall I ask Sir?"

"Why not?"

A minute later, Anthony had crashed into the room. An old computer in his arms as he grinned. "Okay, I just need to grab the other parts and we will just hook you up!" He laughed as he set it down and ran off again. In five minutes, he had everything set up and ready to go.

She grabbed the cord that was now hanging from her head and plugged it into the first hole which was the USB port. Her brain... stuttered (?), before she entered a world of black and green. She couldn't see how this works, but she walked forward with hesitation.

She brushed against a bundle of green that brought her in a mine field of information. So many words and phrases that she would probably never understand. Carefully, she untangled herself and continue on to another. Eventually she ended up in her own mind. A Mindscape that changed through multiple scenes until it stop on a familiar beach.

She could almost smell the ocean air and feel the warm breeze. She made her way to the cliff, easily climbing up it with the help of a rope. It was so painfully familiar. The loose rock, the sticky bush that never failed to grow a branch over the path, roots coming from the surrounding plant life.

She looked around when she made it to the top, there were people and cars, houses. But the children don't stay children, sometimes they are preteens, teenages and extremely young adults. The houses aged, changed colors and one even gains another room.

She was crushed with longing and sadness at the sight. She started walking up a road, past the house that was fixable into a burn husk, the shed that was turned into a small house, the giant tree that only grew (god, how old is that tire swing? They made it so long ago.). Finally, at the end of the road, stood her beloved and hated childhood home.

It was a two story home with an attic and basement. A warm gray that her sister always said was just a faded blue. The sky above her darkened, the air became stuffy and...

The world glitches.

-x-

Tony froze, the sight sent his stomach into knots. The computer had burst into fires, and Bells, beautiful Bells had disappeared from her seat. He ran towards the garage, heading straight for the lock caged that he had set aside for his most valuable cars. He yelled for Jarvis, his baby boy but nothing came.

Now he realized that Jarvis would have told him if the computer was overheating. He should have realized something was wrong, something always went wrong. He stood in front of the hole, Bells wasn't there. She wasn't there.

He felt like laughing, because what the fuck was he supposed to do? Report a person who doesn't legally exist? That, no officer, she wasn't in the car, she was the car. Don't worry, I swear I am not high. And tell Rhody about how he brought home a extremely dangerous woman / transformer because he wanted to know everything.

(She totally once was a human who had been reborn as a transformer and got dropped off here. (It was totally better than her getting stuck in a odd body. His idea was so much more fun.))


End file.
